geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Vortigern
Vortigern war möglicherweise ein britischer Kriegsherr aus dem 5. Jh, auch bekannt als König der Briten. Untersucht man die Überlieferungen und Hinweise, könnte seine Herrschaft etwa 425-466 und 471-480 stattgefunden haben. Geschichte Vortigern ist ein Titel, kein Name, und bedeutet "Hochkönig". Sein walisisches Äquivalent war Gwrtheyrn Gwrthenau oder Vortigern der Dünne. Es ist möglich, dass sein wirklicher Name Vitalinus war - was auch der Name seines Vaters gewesen sein könnte - und Hinweise auf seine Existenz wurden bei Ausgrabungen in einer Villa nahe Gloucester gefunden. Obwohl die späteren Überlieferungen Vortigerns Ruf verschlechtert haben und ihn zu einem Verräter an den Briten machten, waren die walisischen Anführer in den Jahren nach seinem Tod stolz darauf, ihre Abstammung auf ihn zurück zu führen. Es scheint, dass seine Nachfolger durch Pascent das mittelöstliche Wales um Wroxeter regierten, und vier Jahrhunderte nach seinem Tod behauptete Cyngen ap Cadell, er wäre ein direkter Nachfahre von Vortigern. Es ist schwer, die Fakten von der Fiktion zu trennen, doch der Kern ist folgender: Vortigern kam einige Zeit nach 425 an die Macht. Möglicherweise war er der erste nachrömische Herrscher, der zum Hochkönig von Britannien erklärt wurde, wobei dieser Titel vielleicht auch Owain Finddu, dem Sohn von Magnus Maximus gehörte, oder Ambrosius dem Älteren. Die Überlieferungen besagen, dass Vortigern eine Tochter von Magnus Maximus namens Servira heiratete. Zwanzig Jahre lang führte er die Organisation und Verteidigung von Britannien. Einiges davon könnte in Verbindung zu Coel Hen stehen, der ein Zeitgenosse von ihm war und das Nördliche Britannien regierte. Vortigern war möglicherweise der Hochkönig zu der Zeit, als Germanus von Auxerre 428/9 Britannien besuchte, um nach Bitte der britischen Kirche die Anhänger von Pelagius auszurotten und zu zerstören. Es war eine Periode anhaltenden Bürgerkriegs, der Hungersnöte und Überfälle von Pikten, Iren und Sachsen. Der erste nennenswerte sächsische Überfall soll sich zur Zeit von Germanus' Besuch ereignet haben. Vortigern scheint sich irgendwann die Feindseligkeit von Ambrosius dem Älteren zugezogen zu haben, Historia Brittonum, Kapitel 31 denn die zwei trafen 437 in der Schlacht von Guoloph oder Walop in Hampshire auf einander. Vortigerns Bemühungen, Britannien zu verteidigen, wurden extrem erschwert und schließlich - gegen 449 - entschieden er und sein Konzil, sich die Hilfe sächsischer Söldner zu kaufen, die aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben worden waren. Diese Söldner, unter Hengest, halfen den Briten, die Pikten zurückzuschlagen, und im Gegenzug gab ihnen Vortigern die Insel Thanet, auf der sie siedeln konnten. In den nächsten fünf Jahren wuchs die sächsische Siedlung und 455 rebellierten sie. Spätere Überlieferungen besagen, dass Vortigern sich in Hengests Tochter Rowena verliebt hatte, und sie im Austausch für mehr Land zur Frau bekommen hatte. Historia Brittonum, Kapitel 37 Die Briten fürchteten jetzt die Macht der Sachsen. Vortimer, Vortigerns Sohn, stürzte seinen Vater und begann einen Krieg mit den Sachsen. Er wurde jedoch in der Schlacht getötet (wobei andere Quellen sagen, er wäre vergiftet worden), und Vortigern kehrte auf den Thron zurück. Allerdings war er inzwischen ein alter Mann und nicht mehr in der Lage, die Autorität auszuüben, die er in den früheren Jahren gehabt hatte. Es ist möglich, dass dieser spätere Vortigern ein anderer König ist, der Sohn oder Enkel von Vortigern I, der den Titel des Hochkönigs annahm. Gegen 466 erscheint Ambrosius Aurelianus als gegnerischer Kriegsherr. Er trieb Vortigern nach Wales, wo er als Herrscher in Powys verblieb. Zusätzlich zu Vortimer und Pascent war Vortigern der Vater von Cattegirn, der in den Kämpfen gegen die Sachsen getötet wurde, und Faustus, der Bischof in Gallien wurde. Faustus soll aus einer inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Vortigern und seiner eigenen Tochter entstanden sein. Es gibt viele andere Legenden, die mit Vortigern in Verbindung stehen, besonders über seine Rolle bei der Entdeckung von Merlin. Berichte Gildas Der Historiker Gildas aus dem 6. Jh. schrieb in seiner De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae über Vortigern. Gemäß dieser Quelle lud Vortigern die Sachsen nach Britannien ein. Anfänglich siedelte nur eine kleine Gruppe im Osten der Insel, doch sie holten mehr ihrer Landsleute heran und die Kolonie wuchs. Schließlich forderten die Sachsen, dass "ihre monatlichen Zuwendungen" erhöht werden sollten und als dies verweigert wurde, brachen sie den Verrag und begannen, die Ländereien der Briten zu plündern. Es ist nicht klar, ob Gildas den Namen Vortigern benutzte. Die meisten Ausgaben seines Buches ließen den Namen weg. Zwei Manuskripte beziehen sich auf einen Uortigerno, ein weiteres nennt ihn Gurthigerno. Gildas fügte einige kleine Details hinzu, die andeuten, dass er oder seine Quelle zumindest einen Teil der Informationen von den Angelsachsen erhielten. Das erste Detail ist die Beschreibung der ersten Gruppe der Sachsen, er erklärt, sie wären in drei cyulis ("Keels") gekommen, "wie sie ihre Kriegsschiffe nennen". Das zweite Detail ist, dass er wiederholt, die Sachsen hätten "von einem bestimmten Seher unter ihnen weisgesagt bekommen, dass sie das Land erobern sollten, zu dem sie seit dreihundert Jahren segelten, und die hälfte dieser Zeit, einhundertfünfzig Jahre, das gleiche plündern und verwüsten sollten". Beide Details sind wahrscheinlich nicht von einer römischen oder britischen Quelle erfunden worden. Gildas nennt Vortigern niemals den König der Briten. Er wird Usurpator genannt, aber nicht allein verantwortlich für die Einladung der Sachsen. Im Gegenteil, er wird dargestellt als König, dem ein Konzil hilft, möglicherweise eine Versammlung der Repräsentanten aller "Städte" oder eines Teils davon. Gildas sieht Vortigern auch nicht als schlecht an, er nennt ihn nur "unglücklich" und von mangelndem Urteilsvermögen. Heutige Gelehrte diskutieren die verschiedenen Details von Gildas' Geschichte. Ein Thema sind die Worte, mit denen Gildas die Förderungen an die Sachsen beschreibt, und ob sie legale Mittel waren, die in einem Vertrag zwischen Partnern benutzt wurden, wie es bei den Römern üblich war. Es ist außerdem nicht klar, ob sich Gildas bei "der Osten der Insel" auf Kent, East Anglia, Northumbria oder die gesamte Ostküste bezog. Beda Venerabilis Der erste erhalten gebliebene Text, der Gildas' Bericht enthält, stammt von Beda Venerabilis im frühen bis mittleren 8. Jh. Er zitiert Gildas größtenteils, und fügt einige Details hinzu, am wichtigsten dabei der Name dieses "stolzen Tyrannen", den er zunächst Vertigernus und später Vurtigernus nennt. Beda nennt auch die Namen der Sachsenführer, Hengist und Horsa, und identifiziert ihre Stämme als die der Sachsen, Angeln und Jüten. Ein weiteres wichtiges Details, das Beda Gildas' Bericht hinzufügt, ist der Titel König des Britischen Volkes. Beda gibt auch ein Datum an, das Jahr 449, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, Buch 1 Kapitel 15 das weithin akzeptiert wurde, doch seit dem späten 20. Jh. angezweifelt wird. Historia Brittonum Die Historia Brittonum wurde vermutlich im frühen 9. Jh. zusammengestellt und wurde bis kürzlich Nennius zugeschrieben. Der Autor erwähnt viele Quellen. Nennius schrieb negativer über Vortigern, beschuldigt ihn des Inzest Historia Brittonum, Kapitel 39 (wobei er ihn möglicherweise mit Vortiporius verwechselt, den Gildas des gleichen Verbrechens bezichtigt hatte), des Eidbruchs, der Liebe zu einer heidnischen Frau und kleineren Sünden wie dem Stolz. Die Historia erzählt viele Details über Vortigern und seine Söhne. Die Kapitel 31 bis 49 erzählen, wie Vortigern (hier Guorthigirn) mit den Sachsen Historia Brittonum, Kapitel 38 und dem Heiligen Germanus von Auxerre verhandelt. Die Kapitel 50 bis 55 handeln vom Heiligen Patrick. Kapitel 56 erzählt von König Artus und seinen Schlachten. Die Kapitel 57 bis 65 beinhalten englische Stammtafeln, gemischt mit englischer und walisischer Geschichte. Das 66. Kapitel enthält wichtige chronologische Berechnungen, hauptsächlich über Vortigern und die angelsächsische Besiedlung von Britannien. Abgesehen von dem, was von Gildas entnommen wurde, gibt es sechs Gruppen von Überlieferungen: * Material, das aus dem Life of Saint Germanus zitiert. Diese Auszüge beschreiben Germanus von Auxerre's Zwischenfall mit einem gewissen Benlli, einem ungastlichen Wirt, der nicht mit Vortigern in Verbindung zu stehen scheint und zu einem vorzeitigen Ende kommt; doch sein Diener erweist sich als gastfreundlich und wird zum Stammvater der Könige von Powys. Es beschreibt auch Vortigerns Sohn von seiner eigenen Tochter, den Germanus aufzieht, und Vortigerns eigenes Ende, das durch ein Himmelsfeuer verursacht wird, das Germanus' Gebete herbeigerufen haben. Vergleicht man dieses Material mit Constantius von Lyon's Life of St. Germanus of Auxerre, merkt man, dass es sich nicht um die gleiche Person handelt. Es war vermutlich eher ein örtlicher Heiliger gleichen Namens, möglicherweise aus Powys. Die Geschichte scheint nur als Beleidigung der rivalisierenden Dynastien von Powys gemeint zu sein, indem sie andeutet, dass sie nicht von Vortigern abstammen, sondern von einem einfachen Sklaven. * Geschichten, die erklären, warum Vortigern den Sachsen Land in Britannien gewährte, zunächst in Thanet als Bezahlung für Truppen, und später den Rest von Kent als Ausgleich für die Ehe mit Hengests Tochter, und schließlich Essex und Sussex nach einem Bankett, bei dem die Sachsen alle Anführer der Briten abschlachteten, mit Ausnahme von Vortigern, um Lösegeld für ihn zu fordern. Dies ist nicht mehr als eine Legende. * Die magische Erzählung von Ambrosius Aurelianus und den zwei Drachen, die unter Dinas Emrys gefunden wurden. Dies ist der Ursprung für die spätere Legende von Merlin, ganz klar eine lokale Erzählung, die die Namen von Vortigern und Ambrosius aufgriff, um die Rollen früherer Charaktere auszufüllen. Sie stehen in keiner Verbindung zu Wales, doch aufgrund dieser Erzählung ist Vortigern heute noch so bekannt. * Mehrere Berechnungen, um das Jahr festzustellen, in dem Vortigern die Sachsen nach Britannien einlud. Sie wurden vom Autor durchgeführt, benennen interessante Personen und berechnen ihre Daten, doch in dem Prozess werden verschiedene Fehler gemacht. * Abstammungslisten über Vortigerns Nachfahren, inklusive der Namen seiner vier Söhne (Vortimer, Pascent, Catigern und Faustus), seines Vaters Vitalis, seines Großvaters Vitalinus und seines Urgroßvaters Gloui, der möglicherweise nur eine Ableitung von Glevum ist, das mit Vortigern assoziiert wird. Die Historia Brittonum bezieht sich auf vier Schlachten, die in Kent stattgefunden haben sollen, und anscheinend aus der Angelsächsischen Chronik stammen. Es wird behauptet, dass Vortigerns Sohn Vortimer die Briten gegen Hengests Sachsen kommandierte. Weiterhin wird behauptet, dass die Sachsen aus Britannien vertrieben wurden, und nur aufgrund von Vortigerns Einladung einige Jahre später, nach dem Tod von Vortimer, zurückkehrten. Die Geschichten in der Historia enthüllen den Versuch eines oder mehrerer Autoren, mehr Details zu der Geschichte hinzu zu fügen, während sie mit den Fakten der britischen Überlieferungen kämpfen. Dies ist wichtig, da es andeutet, dass es zu dieser Zeit einen oder mehrere walisische Könige gab, die ihre Abstammung auf Vortigern zurückführten. Die Angelsächsische Chronik Die Angelsächsische Chronik liefert Daten und Orte für vier Schlachten mit Hengest und Horsa gegen die Briten in Kent. Vortigern wird als Kommandant der Briten für die erste Schlacht genannt. Die anderen Kommandanten werden entweder als "Briten" oder "Waliser" bezeichnet, was für diese Zeit nicht ungewöhnlich für diesen Teil der Chronik ist. Keine Niederlage der Sachsen wird genannt, doch die geographischen Details deuten auf einen Rückzug der Sachsen hin. Die Chronik benennt die Schlacht von Wippedesfleot als den Ort, wo die Sachsen zu Anfang landeten, und datiert sie auf 465; man geht davon aus, dass Wippedsfleot Ebbsfleet bei Ramsgate sein könnte. 455 ist das letzte Jahr, in dem Vortigern erwähnt wird. Doch die Chronik ist kein einzelnes Dokument, sondern das Schlussresultat der Verbindung mehrerer Quellen über einen längeren Zeitraum. Die Annalen für das 5. Jh. der Chronik wurden im 9. Jh. in ihre heutige Form gebracht, vermutlich während der Herrschaft von Alfred dem Großen. Die Quellen des 5. Jh. sind zweifelhaft, doch eine Analyse der Texte zeigt einige poetische Wendungen, so dass es wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie von mündlichen Überlieferungen stammen. Es gibt Streitigkeiten darüber, wann das Material, das dem in der Historia Brittonum entspricht, geschrieben wurde, die möglicherweise nach der Angelsächsischen Chronik entstand. William of Malmesbury William of Malmesbury begann kurz vor Geoffrey of Monmouth zu schreiben und fügte viel zu dem schlechten Bild von Vortigern hinzu: : Zu dieser Zeit war Vortigern König der Briten; ein Mann, der weder für die Felder noch für das Konzil plante, sondern sich ganz der Fleischeslust hingab, der Sklave jedes Lasters: ein Charakter von unersättlicher Gier, zügellosem Stolz, und verderbt von seinen Gelüsten. Um das Bild zu vervollständigen, er hatte seine eigene Tochter entjungfert, die zu der Teilname an solch einem Verbrechen gelockt wurde durch die Hoffnung darauf, sein Königreich mit ihm zu teilen, und sie gebar ihm einen Sohn. Achtlos gegenüber den Schätzen aus dieser furchtbaren Verbindung, und die Ressourcen des Königreichs mit zügellosen Ausschweifungen verschwendend, war er nur den Schmeicheleien verlassener Frauen gegenüber offen. : - Gesta Regum Anglorum Keine andere Quelle bestätigt diese schreckliche Beschreibung, und man kann mit Sicherheit annehmen, dass es sich um einen Auszug von Anschuldigungen durch frühere Autoren handelt. Doch William fügt einige Details hinzu, zweifellos aufgrund einer guten Ortskenntnis. Geoffrey of Monmouth Die am besten bekannte Geschichte über Vortigern stammt aus der Historia Regum Britanniae von Geoffrey of Monmouth. Geoffrey berichtet, er wäre der Nachfolger von Constans II gewesen, dem Sohn des usurpierenden Kaisers Constantius III. Weiterhin nutzte Vortigern Constans als Marionettenkönig und regierte die Nation durch ihn, bis es ihm schließlich gelang, ihn mit Hilfe der Pikten zu töten. Geoffrey erwähnt eine ähnliche Geschichte kurz vor Ende dieser Episode, die eine ungewollte Doppelung sein könnte. Kurz nachdem die Römer Britannien verlassen haben, wird der Erzbischof von London von den Repräsentanten von Britannien beauftragt, die Verteidigung der Insel zu organisieren. Dafür ruft er Soldaten vom Kontinent. Der Name des Bischofs ist Guitelin und ähnelt Vitalinus, der als Vorfahre von Vortigern genannt wurde, und mit Ambrosius Aurelianus in der Schlacht von Guoloph gekämpft haben soll. Dieser Guithelin/Vitalinus verschwindet aus der Geschichte, sobald Vortigern erscheint. All dies deutet an, dass Geoffrey die Geschichte der Einladung der Sachsen verdoppelte, und dass der Bericht über Guithelinus möglicherweise einen Einblick auf Vortigern vor seiner Thronbesteigung geben sollte. Geoffrey ist auch der erste, der Hengests Tochter Rowena erwähnt, die Vortigern verführt, damit er sie heiratet, wonach seine Söhne rebellieren. Geoffrey fügt hinzu, dass Vortigern kurze Zeit von seinem Sohn Vortimer auf dem Thron verdrängt wurde, wie es die Historia Brittonum tut, fügt aber hinzu, dass Vortimer den Thron erneut besteigt, nachdem sein Vater getötet wurde. Wace Historiker sehen Wace als einen verlässlicheren Berichterstatter der mündlichen Überlieferungen an, als Geoffrey of Monmouth. Während Vortigern nur selten in den späteren Geschichten von König Artus erwähnt wird, ist er in diesen seltenen Fällen normalerweise der Charakter, der entweder von Geoffrey oder Wace beschrieben wurde. Pfeiler von Eliseg Die Inschrift auf dem Pfeiler von Eliseg aus dem 9. Jh. gibt die altwalisische Schreibweise Guarthigern Die Inschrift ist inzwischen beschädigt und die letzten Buchstaben fehlen., der für die Person gehalten wird, die Gildas als "großartiger Tyrann" Vortigern beschreibt. Der Pfeiler besagt außerdem, dass er mit Sevira verheiratet war, der Tochter von Magnus Maximus, und liefert eine Stammtafel, die zur königlichen Familie von Powys führt, die den Pfeiler errichtete. Spätere Erscheinungen Vortigerns Geschichte blieb im Mittelalter gut bekannt, besonders in Großbritannien. Er ist der Hauptcharakter in zwei Schauspielen der jakobinischen Ära, dem anonym verfassten [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Birth_of_Merlin The Birth of Merlin] und Thomas Middletons Hengist, König von Kent, das 1661 herausgebracht wurde. Sein Treffen mit Rowena wurde ein beliebtes Thema in Gemälden aus dem 17. Jh. Außerdem wurde er in der Literatur verwendet, wie zum Beispiel in John Lesslie Halls Gedichten über die Anfänge von England. Einen seiner berühmtesten Auftritte hat er in dem Schauspiel Vortigern and Rowena, das als verlorenes Werk von William Shakespeare dargestellt wurde, als es 1796 zum ersten mal erschien; dies wurde jedoch schon bald als Schwindel entlarvt. Vortigern erscheint oft in moderner Artus-Fiktion. Die Miniserie Merlin (1998) nutzt die Legende von Merlin und den Drachen. Der Film Die Letzte Legion (2007) basiert zum Teil auf der gleichnamigen Novelle von Valerio Massimo Manfredi. Vortigan erscheint in der fünften Staffel der ABC-Serie Once Upon a Time und im Film King Arthur: Legend of the Sword. In diesem Film ist er Uthers jüngerer Bruder und ermordet ihn, um den Thron zu besteigen. Vortigern besitzt in diesem Film auch die Fähigkeit, sich in einen dämonischen Ritter zu verwandeln, indem er seine Frau und seine Tochter opfert. Er wird schließlich von seinem Neffen Artus getötet. Stammtafel # Gloui ## Vitalinus ### Vitalus #### Vortigern ⚭ | Sevira, Tochter von Magnus Maximus; ⚭ || Rowena, Tochter von Hengest; ⚭ ||| NN, Tochter von Vortigern ##### Vortimer ##### Pascent ##### Catigern ##### ||| Faustus ##### NN, Tochter Quellen * Robert M. Vermaat - Forty Years of Fear. Facts, fiction and the dates for Vortigern in Chapter 66 of the Historia Brittonum Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Artussage Kategorie:Legendärer König